1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an electric parking brake switch, and, more particularly, to a lighting system for an electric parking brake switch which includes a lighting device disposed in a space configured to operate an electric parking brake, to improve visibility of the electric parking brake switch during night driving.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Electric Parking Brake (EPB) switch is usually disposed on a panel such as an upper cover as illustrated in FIG. 1. The EPB switch is usually a push-pull type of switch with a rotary stroke of about 10° to 15°, and is configured to perform rotary motion when operated. An installation space 1a and an operation space 1b are disposed in the upper cover 1. A switch 2 is installed on a top portion of the operation space 1b and the user inserts a hand into the operation space 1b to operate the switch 2. A Light-Emitting Diode (LED) 3 is installed under the switch 2 to illuminate the switch 2.
In the related art described above, the manner in which the installation space and the operation space are partitioned, causing the light from the LED to illuminate only the operation space. The illumination facilitates locating the switch, but causes difficulty for locating the operation space especially at night because the light from the LED cannot reach the operation space since it is installed substantially directly under the switch 2.
Conventional systems that illuminate the switch, scatter light emitted to a switch using a bending portion. However, in technology both of the installation space and the operation space may not be illuminated with the one light source.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.